Once Upon a Time
by Ale Haru y Nuri
Summary: olas!..q' les parece un conjunto de fairytales protagonizado por los pers. de YYH! o.O...entren y aberihuenlo y dèjenos un review! (dejar un rr no les cuesta nada ..ademàs harian muy felices a Mister Nosotras xD)


pue olas!..soy Haruka ..u.u siee ia sé lo que tan pensando..y sip..nos sakaron el fic ¬¬...pero como a muuuutas personas les gutó muto ete fic..y kelen que lo continuemos..pue a pedido de ellas lo ponemos aka..n.n y eto ta **dedicado a toodas esas personitas lindas q' nos animaron a publicarlo de nuevo..y corregirlo xD.. **en especial a mi migui Shadow por el curso intensivo de 3 minutos de_: "Como aprender guionisiano en un curso intensivo de 3 minutos." _xDD

Achi q' lo arreglé al estilo..como io lo llamo "guionisiano". 

Pero ete estilo y las actualizaciones van recién a partir del fic!..porque en la presentación va así tipo..teatro? o.OU..achi q' xfavor me leen eto antes de borrarnos el fic xD...de nuevo xP.

jeje..espero q' lo vuelvan a disfrutar como antes..y nos dejen un REVIEW nuevamente n.n ...esperen el 2 epis n.n!

claro porque para alegría de unos y dolor de otros vamos a continuarlo xD Juas JuasUAJSUAAJUUASSSS –Risa makiabèlika de Ale-

haber si yo hago otro lime D°° -Nuri babeando todo el set-

siee! 0

Natsu , Inner Nuri, Wicco: pervertidas ¬¬X

bueno n.n..sin más preámbulos..les presentamos la versión +0.2 de Once Upon a Time+ ...xP

**ADVERTENCIA:** kuento de niños no para niños echo por unas lokas con mentes de niñas k les gusta la pareja KuramaxHiei pero igual dejamos x entendido q' ete fic contiene lime y q' es pa lo ninios mayores d 18 años bla bla bla...y pa ..q' nos matamos explikando esto si igual nadie hace caso ¬¬U. Así q' por favor a los padres no vengan con denuncias d pervertir a sus hijos...porque ellos son los q' decidieron pervertirse primero ¬¬.

_**-Once Upon a Time...-**_

**Cuentos:**

**Cap. 1: kuraricitos rojos** ( xD no soy buena pa los títulos)

Habia una vez...

_-porque siempre empiezan asi? ¬¬.. –dijo Ale_

_-porque es un cuento infantil.. q' tu echaras a perder ¬¬U..-Wicco con gotAZA mientras mira feo a Ale._

_-¬¬ poomm- Ale le da con su chipote chillón a Wicco._

_-Cò.ó  Wicco_

ejemm como iba diciendo había una vez en un bosque no muy lejano pero tampoco cercano..

se ve a Haru atrás de una piedra con una ramita- soy invisible soy invisible nOn -atrás de la rama.

Ale vestida de árbol -piss piss...haru se te ve la cabeza!- 

lalala nOn..q'? o.O oooh -se esconde aún mas tras la ramita..- ya sta! nOn..-

n.n ok..-

¬¬U – Wicco e Inner Haru observaban con kara de: desafortunadamente-nosotros-no-podemos-hacer-nada.

Como decia... había una cabaña en donde vivían una familia de "osos" . el papá Yuskoso (insértese la imagen de un yususke con orejas de oso, guantes y relleno de mas..vestido en un overol de shorts verde y un sombrero tipo boina verde con una plumita roja n.nU

_-me las vas a pagar ¬¬ -dijo Yusuke. _

_-n.nU  Ale)_

La mama keikosa (insertar la imagen de keiko con orejas y guantes de oso, con relleno y vestida tipo...emmm señora claus n.nU...

_¬¬  Keiko ) _

Y hieicito (ok nada k ver con la terminación "osito"...bueno insértese la imagen de un chibi hiei o normal solo k con orejas y guantes de oso...kawaii ¬ ...

_esto es ridículo ¬llll¬ - dijo Hiei.)_

...y kuwabaperro (XD pongan la cabeza de él en el cuerpo de un perro chihuahueño..

_WuAAJjaJAjajAJajAJja que mala soy )...- Ale ríe como maniaka-loka-deskisiada._

_porque pienso q' no me quieres? T.T – dijo Kuwabara._

_xP - Wicco prefirió guardar silencio ante tal comentario tan inteligente...algo tan característico de Kuwabara) _

En fin esa "hermosa familia" comia felizmente...

QUE · RAYOS ES ESTO!- dijo Yuskeoso

bueno si a eso se le llama felizmente n.nU...

ESTA MUY CALIENTE ¬x¬ - Yuskeoso interrumpe/grita de nuevo.

¬¬ ES "#· SOPA! Y SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE LA TRAGUES! ¬¬ ADEMÁS LA MIA ESTA MUY FRIA! –Keikosa da su respuesta a su kerido esposo con toda la sutileza y paciencia con la que se caracteriza una bien delicada ama de casa.

yam yam nOn..que bueno ta mi hela... sopa..sí sopa n.nU- Hiecito no prestando atención a lo que dicen.

Mientras su lindo pechocho, emosho...etc etc hijo comía felizmente su sopa se escuchaba como sus papás osos hablaban/discutian calmadamente/a gritos de lo "deliciosa" que estaba la sopa hasta que...

YA ME HARTE! IREMOS A UN RESTAURANTE! nOn..- Yuskoso se levanta de golpe.

_e? Asi no va la historia ¬¬..-dijo Wicco_

_quién esta escribiendo? ò.Ó..-dijo Ale con kara que da miedito._

_tú y ella- Wicco apuntando a Haru en su gran "escondite" pero.._

_TONCES CALLATE Y DEJA CONTINUAR! ¬¬ - Ale again xP._

Keikosa sale como flash de la cocina y regresa en un segundo cambiada -lista n.n vámonos..- mientras a todos en el set les aparece una GRAN gotita.

Hieicito mirando su "sopa" -noooo ToT -sus papas osos se lo llevan "amablemente".. bueno en realidad él se aferra a la mesa y Yuskoso lo jala mientras que keikosa le hace cosquillas para que se soltara...PAMMMM..y lo logran..XD.

vámonos nOn.. -Yuskeoso y Keikosa llevan a rastras a Hieicito.

T.T – Hiecito ya resignado..siendo llevado a rastras...XD.

guau guau – Kuwabaperro siguiéndolos y babeando todo el camino.

_no traduciré eso ù.ú..-dijo Ale_

_¬¬ ...dice llévenme con ustedes- Wicco tubo que traducirlo debido a fallas con el sistema._

Hieicito siendo llevado todavía a rastras- cállate! ¬¬ - lo golpea y el perro sale volando-

guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...POOOOMMMM- en algún lugar donde cayo- x.X-

_y es por eso k en la historia real no sale el perro n.nU...-bueno Ale intento decir algo cuerente ante tal...tal..acto ..si eso n.nU._

_aja si claro ¬¬ -dijo Wicco._

**+ Llegando al restaurante...+**

¬¬ dijiste un restaurante...- Keikosa mira hacia delante- NO AL Mc DONALS! ¬o¬ - la osa reprende a su atento esposo sin preocuparle en ocultar el seño de disgusto que en su frente se formo hace exactamente...2 minutos.

yo dije a un restaurante y esto lo es..jeje asi que a comer! nOn..-dijo Yuskeoso esperando que su espOSA nos se le abalance encima.

T.T mi helado!- dijo el osito más chikito mientras caminaba- o.O – Hiecito ve el restaurante- siii cajita feliz aya voy! nOn- nomás se ve como entra un rayo negro al negocio-

o.OU –sus padres osos lo miran entrar.

aprende de tu hijo..-dijo Yuskoso con un tono sarkástiko pero acusador a la vez (N/A: alguien entendió echo? o.ôU)

PAMMMM...-cachetada guajolotera de keiko.

_ouch eso dolió – dijo Ale._

_o.oU siiee – Haru apoya a Ale._

cn.n – Yuskoso entra seguido por una muy enojada keikosa.

**+ En el bosque ...+**

Ya no se ve a la "feliz familia" que salió a "pasear" (ok ya taban en McDonalds tragando...pero aún así da lo mismo por que salieron de la casa n.nU)..mientras tanto se ve como alguien se acerca a la cabaña...

¬¬ me rehúso a salir asi!- Kuraricitos rojos vestido tipo Alicia en el pais de las maravillas solo en el vestido amarillo y el mandil o lo que lleva arriba blanco y con dos trenzas y moñitos sujetándolas y una diademita amarilla n.nU...

_fans de kurama no me maten! . ! –Ale temblando ante las futuras consecuencias._

_SIII A LA HOGUERA! WUAJAJAJAJA O - Wicco saka antorchas y toda la cosa._

_o.OU  Ale - se ve a Haru tratando de encender una antorcha._

_¬¬  Ale_

_opss n.nU – Haru esconde la antorcha detrás suyo._

**...Unos minutos por favor...**

(fuera del cuento pero aun en mi mente/imaginación/lo que sea..)

Kurama por que no quieres salir así?- Ale pregunta a Kurama aunq' la respuesta era obvia no?.

por k crees? ¬¬ -

pero a Hiei - ¬¬ mirada asesina de Hiei donde kiera que este – n.nU..lo convencí y es mas terco que tú...- Ale tratando de esconder su nerviosismos mientras Haru en una eskina se muerde la lengua para no matarse de la risa.

sí pero también es mas inocente ingenuo, crédulo...¬¬ me gustaría saber como lo convenciste? ¬¬? – pregunta acertada! Punto para el pelirrojo.

Emmm – pensando.

**+...Flash back...+**

En lo más recóndito de un callejón oscuro de alguna ciudad 2 figuritas se encontraban sentados en un restaurante haciendo negocios.

_yo quería ir! TToTT- Haru amarrada en una bodega._

En el restaurante...y con la canción de _"El Padrino"_ como musikita de fondo.

y que Hiei aceptas mi propuesta? u.u –dijo Ale mirando a ambos lados procurando de q' no haya espías.

nOn yam yam yam- Hiei comiendo demasiados helados y embarrado de la cara con el helado..kawaii! -yam yam nOn...-

Hiei! ¬O¬ me estas arruinando la escena mafiosa!...me estas escuchando! o-ó

¬¬ si lo que sea...pero deja de molestar estupida ningen! Yam yam nOn - Hiei mira al helado- hola helado hoy vas a ser comido por mí.. yam nOn..o desapareció mi helado n.n..aquí ay otrooo wiii! non-

perfecto ) wuajaja – después de regocijarse con su risita de: que-mala-soy Ale voltea a ver a Hiei embarrado como niño chiquito- nlllln kawaii!-

**+……..Fin del flash back.……+**

eyyy!..despierta..Ale! DESPIERTA!- Kurama zamakea a Ale como en el ya olvidado baile de los gorilas.

Que?..komo? kuando? donde? o.OU..- Ale da un salto a la realidad- jeje ok cambiaremos tu vestuario –

**...Por fin regresando al cuento...**

Como iba diciendo..se ve como ALGUIEN se acerca a la cabaña...

te falto algo ¬¬ -se ve como Kuraricitos sale con un pantalón café oscuro de tirantes con una camisola blanca abajo desabotonada los 2 primeros botones ...y con las trenzas, los moños y la diademita o.OU.

opss n.nU – dijo Ale

altoooooooo! . - se ve como una segunda mancha llamada Haru entra a escena y hace un ALTO con la manita-

Kurama y Ale y todos los tiernos animalitos del bosque se quedan congelados...

ustedes noo! . - Haru dirigiéndose a los tiernos animalitos del boske- ...stúpidos bichos ¬¬U...-mira a Kurama- tu ninio..te pones el vestido...o...-

o..? o.oU-

o ..te pones el vestido xD...-

claro q' no! . ...me niego, no way, Ie, Ni hablar, na q' ver! (N/A: xD), niente (N/A: italiano), niet(N/A: rudo..perdón Ruso xD), manankancho (N/A: quechua...xDDDDD)...en cuantos idiomas más quieres q' te lo diga? O.ó – jem...tengo que decir que fue Kurama kien dijo eso? xD.

hmm...te lo sabes en sancristo? O.o – si se ponen a analizar la pregunta de tan bajo coeficiente cerebral..se darán cuenta de que fue Haru xP.

..U  Kurama o Kuraricitos x3

Ale entrando en la historia (N/A: nop pregunten como xD) -sí! mejor ponte el vestido! O.ó ..este es nuestro fic y te demandamos q' lo hagas! ¬¬ -

y si no lo hago q' me hacen? ... ¬¬

hay! q' mushu se ve cuando ta molesto! x¬x...- Haru babeando hasta los zapatos.

siee..- otra- ..x¬x...digo...Haru! –Ale le da un golpe en la cabeza- ..presta atención ¬¬X-

ia señora u.u...-Haru baja la cabecita de pollo.

_ momento... pa q' Haru vaya a traer su sandia_

_Haru: Ale nop sé pa q' puse eto..pero ia q' xDDD –Haru se come un pedazo de sandia-_

_ fin de eta dramática presentación xD_

ya no quiero que t pongas ese traje tan..tan ..raro xD...además te ves lindo con vestido y colitas nlllln (N/A: eso sono raro xD)- al parecer eso sonó muy convincente para Ale.

ollloU...q' me creen ustedes? a? o.O- sip...fue Kurama xP

si supiera lo q' en FF escriben d él...¬¬ - Wicco e Inner Haru se deciden hablar por primera vez en todo el fic.

q'...q' escriben d mí? o.ó

nada! . -Ale y Haru corren a cerrar las bocas d sus respectivas criaturas (N/A: Inner Haru: oye! o.ó)...y los meten en cofres q' se parecian a "cofres del tesoro" (N/A: marka ACME) y los aventaron a las profundidades del mal...perdón del mar xD-

la cosa es q' ...si tú no te pones ese vestido y actúas como una linda niñita perdida por casualidad en el bosque ..te vamos ..-dijo Ale

a remplazar...-dijo Haru

con..-dijo Ale

Inuyasha! o.ó –Haru y Ale hablando al unísono. Momento d silencio.

... –aka va la perfecta karita de un Kurama sin..palabras en mente...igual que yo xD.

Inner Haru y Wicco desde el fondo del mar en la misma situación - ... –

como quieran o.ó – Al pelirrojo no le importo esto y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

Ni modo –Ale se encoge de hombros-...sabes Haru entonces Inu se quedará con Hiei-

sí lástima..pero pss que le vamos a hacer- Haru la continua.

Estas palabras hacen que la neurona de la recapacitación funcione en Kurama - pensándolo bien me quedo n.nU y emm..exactamente que va a pasar con Hiei nlllnU –

ya lo veras wuajajajajajaja– Haru y Ale dan su risa histerica/malvada.

cof..cof..- stúpidamente Ale se atora.

o.O toma ..n.n – y stúpidamente Haru le da una pastilla para la tos- seguimos...wuajajajajajaja nOn –esa es la stúpidamente risa malvada xD.

T.T – Kurama traga saliva - ya me arrepentí...-

**+...Por fin al cuento...otra vez xD +**

jem...como decíamos una linda niñita se había acercado a la humilde pero bien dotada cabañita casualmente establecida en el bosque xD.

La linda niña tenia puesto un vestido amarillo y el mandil o lo que lleva arriba blanco y con dos trenzas y moñitos sujetándolas y una diademita amarilla.

_imagínense a ese Kurama..chibi q' a decir verdad parece mujer ...q' ya a sido tan promocionado por varias webs –Ale con anteojitos y pose de: yo-lo-sé-todo._

_siee..a ese el de ojos grandes y brillosos..y un cuerpo delikado x¬x –Haru como siempre babeando hasta a las hormigas del suelo._

_Haru? o.oU – Ale la pika varias veces con un palito._

kuraricitos entrando a la cabaña-oh.. seguros que estoy en la cabaña correcta? .. – la "niñita" ve la cabaña muy grande y muy bien amueblada- ooooh.. -viendo toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina y ver los platos con la "rica" sopa. Se acerca al plato y huele la sopa- iuk..grrr (estómago) no me traiciones estomago..¬¬..no comeré esa cosa..-

Ale y Haru en sus respectivos lugares -HASLOOOO O LLAMAMOS A INU ¬¬

está bien ta bien - prueba el primer plato - TxT guakalaa ..es decir ta muy caliente -apunto de vomitar.

Se acerca al segundo plato y lo prueba- iuk ..digo ta muy fria.. x...-con cara de asco y casi a punto de vomitar se acerca al tercer platote (acuérdense uno era GRANDE) y lo prueba- ¬... un momento esto es...helado! nOn..-se lo come como si no hubiera comido en días.

Hieicito en algún lugar de McDonals -porque siento que...mi heladoo! T.T

**. . . . d nuevo en la linda cabañita . . . .**

Kurarisitos terminando de comer el helado y lamiendo el plato- rico..! n0n ...hmm...que más se suponía q' pasaba? ..U...- POOMM. Una piedra (chiquita ee?... no lo queremos descalabrar n-nU) le da en a cabeza.

c... que es eto? -lo lee..-"por favor omite la parte de la sillas..alguien ¬¬ no quiero decir que Wicco e Inner Haru se olvidaron de ese detalle ¬¬ PD: perdón por el golpe n.nU PD 2: aki tan tus lienas."

¬¬U... aaa ya me acorde -Kuraricitos lee el papel sin importarle su mala actuación- aaaaaa -O-zzZZ...me dio sueño.. nxnU -

Ale y Haru viendo por la ventana rota por la piedra n.nV. Señal de ok sigue.

..U..emm bien Kuraricitos ve las viejas escaleras y las sube- ay que sueño...haber que habrá en este cuarto..-Abre la puerta y ve tres camas- si! Por fin voy a poder dormir! nOn..-Entra al cuarto y va a la primera "cama" – o.oU pobre de quien duerma aquí..-Ve la cama toda destartalada osease echa pedazos con la cobija sucia y rota y con las almohadas saliéndose el relleno- emm mejor veré las otras ..-Va a la segunda cama- ..U..que es esto casa de locos? -.-U – Piensa al ver la cama tamaño individual con cojines y cobertor rosa...

_odio el rosa! ¬¬ - dijo Ale mietras se cruzaba de brazos._

_a mi sí me guta - dijo Haru._

...con peluches y todas esas cosas.

Kuraricitos se sienta y se hunde- o.oU..estúpida cama...¬¬ -forcejeando para poder levantarse- a ya n.n veré la otra cama-

nOn..esta sí me gusta...nOn..- ve una ENORME cama con una cobija / edredón negra...

_quiero una! T.T- tengo que decir que fue Ale? XD_

_io nop ¬¬U – sip acertaron...fue Haru UxD._

...con almohadas rojas y con un dragón negro en el centro bordado- me recuerda a alguien o.o?..en fin..-se se acuesta- aaaaa -O- zzZ... que sueño-

Bueno kuraricitos tenia tanto sueño..

aa..(bostezo) -O-zzZZ ... que sueño...-

Ejemm ¬¬... sí, como decía tenia mucho sueño así que se durmió. Mientras tanto la familia de osos venían de su "paseo"/comida. Segundos después ya habían llegado cuando notan la puerta abierta...

o.oU sí, primero las damas n.nU...-dijo Yuskoso haciéndose a un lado.

¬¬ - Keiokosa entra pero primero empuja a hieicito.

¬¬U – Hiecito entra abrazando su juguete de un zorrito (el que le vino en la cajita feliz).

Hieicito entra sigilosamente a la dotada cabañita colokada por...(Wicco e Inner Haru: yaaa! o.ó)..jem como decía a la cabaña ¬¬.

despacito..calladito...despacito...- Hiecito entra en puntitas y muy pero muuuuuuuuy lento.

ya entra de una vez! engendro! O.ó –Keikosa, haciendo de su respectivo papel de madre abnegada, grita a Hieicito; haciendo que éste entre a la casa por la potencia de la voz...o del grito que es lo mismo xD.

y tú eres mi mamá? o.O... buu buu T.T exijo las pruebas de ADN..T.T...de seguro me robaron del el hospital ¬¬X-

Emm... bueno una ves que entraron los osos fueron al comedor y..

ALGUIEN SE A...o.oU - Yuskoso ve su plato y el de su esposa osa- por Kami ...ni a los ladrones le gusta tu comida...¬¬

¬¬U..pues fíjate que el plato de hieicito lo dejaron vacío...-Keikosa apunto de hacer su truko de magia de desaparecer-al-yusuke.

T.T buaaaaaaaa mi helado! –Hieicito apretando su zorrito y...pues...llorando desconsoladamente- tú tienes la culpa ¬¬ -ve a su peluche - no.. no me puedo enojar contigo n.n – lo abraza-

kawaiiii! #0#-Ale y Haru sakando mil fotos, videos, dibujos, etc, etc.

..U segura que ese es mi hijo...?- pregunta un idiota Yuskoso

desgraciadamente sí ..U – dijo Keikosa

Hieicito deja de abrazar a su zorrito- decian algo ¬¬ ?...-

CRAAASHHHH! ..(se supone que se rompió algo)

viene de nuestra habitación..-Yuskoso reacciona alarmado por el ruido- Hieicito, te ordeno que vayas a ver que es..ò.ó.

yo? ¬¬? Si tú... y tu nieve de que la kieres?-

¬¬ soy tu padre y tienes que obedecerme...yo te di la vida-

¬¬ - Keikosa da mirada asesina a Yuskoso.

Emm bueno ayude...n.nU..pero aun así... ;D –Yuskoso encara a su diske hijo-

A mi no me vengas con eso..¬¬ -wii rebeldía infantil!.

Bueno mientras discutían ..veremos lo que pasó en la habitación...

yam yam helado...-O-zzZ – eso fue Kuraricitos en el kintoagesimo sueño.

Bueno ustedes querrán saber que se rompió y quien fue..esto es lo que pasó.

CRAASHHH! (una piedra rompe la ventana y le da a la figurita en la cama)

Ale afuera con su disfraz de árbol -Haru que hiciste? oo

io? o.oU.. emm naa..n.nU además poke tú sí puedes aventar piedras y yo no o.ó..?

mmm ¬¬ ok esperemos no haber roto nada de valor...-Ale dirige su mirada hacia la ventana rota.

Bueno eso fue lo que paso y kuraricitos ni cuenta volvamos con los osos...

Hieicito y yuskoso seguían discutiendo hasta que..

YA ME HARTARON! VAN A IR LOS DOS Y PUNTO FINAL! ¬¬XX- Keikosa los hace subir de una patada a los dos -faltaba más...-

Ya arriba en el cuarto...y con los dos osos( padre e hijo) sobandose su lindo traserito..

¬¬ - Keikosa dirige mirada asesina hacia su family.

ok ok .. yo entro o.oU– Yuskoso toma a Hieicito del brazo- vamos hijo..-

T.T– Hiecito abraza más a su zorrito.

se un hombre..!-Yuskoso empuja a la inocente kriaturita adentro – n.n

¬¬ - Keikosa le da una patada para que entre y lo siga.

Bueno ya dentro se van a la primera cama..

no me sorprende que nadie kiso dormir aki..-Yusokos le habla a su espOSA en son de keja -..n.n...me compras otra?-

nooo todavía esta buena ...- POOOMMM ...se cae la cama -ves..? ¬¬ - dijo Keikosa.

¬¬ bueno a ver ya la segunda cama...-Yuskoso sigue con sus líneas sin más remedio.

por que hacemos esto?– interrumpe el lindo y pekeño Hieicito -es estupido! Porque no vemos todo el kuarto desde la puerta?... ni que estuviera tan grande! ¬¬ - pommm- . -dos piedras le dieron en su cabecita.

buena punteria..n.n– Ale levanta un brazo en señal de victoria xD.

siee igual tú n.n- dijo Haru

ouch 0..mi cabeza esponjosa de oso .u– dijo Hiecito.

oie o.oU ..nop deberían haber reaccionado? –varios signos de interrogación aparece en la diminuta cabeza de una chibi Haru.

es cierto...no hay movimiento en la casa o.O...vamos a ver –Ale y Haru se pegan a la ventana como moskas -ya los veo! O.o..oye..eres de color rojo .. –Ale la moskita pregunta.

y tú de color morado xD – y Haru la abeja Maya responde.

Keikosa deja de martirizar a su espOSO y se dirije a su cama -ohh! Madre de la perla! 0 alguien se echó en mi cama! T.T-

Kuraricitos despertándose -hey! sólo me senté! no me eché . ...además esa cosa a la cual tu le llamas "cama."...trató de comerme ¬¬U

sigue tu línea . ! –Haru la abeja Maya habló de nuevo azotando el libreto en la ventana.

Ale la moskita le tira un piedrazo en la cabeza a Kuraricitos dejándolo fuera de combate y..obviamente cayéndose de nuevo en la cama xD.

Kurama-koi! T.T- la abeja roja se pega a la ventana llorando.

no te preocupes...sobrevivirá ¬¬U– Ale le da golpecitos en la espalda a Haru con sus 6 patitas? o.O– bueno después de esa interrupción Hieicito aún seguía en el suelo y Kuraricitos aún en la cama.

_bueno no se recupero tan fácil..lo siento Haru T.T_

Keikosa y yuskoso van a la ultima cama ...osease a la de Keikosa que ya la habían visto pero por indicaciones de las autoras tenían que seguir el "libreto" no tan libreto. Arrastrando a Hieicito inconsciente...

ay ya me cansé –Yuskoso tira a Hieicito y al libreto al suelo- voy a comer n.n.. vienes?

emm..-Keikosa ve a la cama, el bulto en la cama, a Hieicito tirado en el suelo y a Yuskoso- ok...-se van los dos a comer.

Cuando ambos ya habían salido Ale y Haru entraron volando al cuarto para poner orden a esta barbarie.

Ale transformándose en humano -Haru esto..se a salido de ...Haru? o.o...Haru!...Haru!-

a kien buscas? ..U- pregunta inocentemente un inocente Hieicito.

Ale la...humana levanta el cobertor para buscar debajo de la cama –a una abeja roja-

Hieicito levanta su patita y ve a una mancha roja -upps o.oU...digo yo no la he visto .. –vuelve a bajar su patita.

¬¬ bueno me kede yo sóla u.ú...como sea; se supone que deben seguir la línea del libreto . 

Yuskoso y Keikosa que ya habían vuelto con dos sanwichs kilométrikos ,de esos que sólo se venden en la cafetería de la capilla "San wichito", en sus manos.

q' libreto? o.O –Yuskoso pregunta mientras sostiene un gigante sándwich como dijimos en la línea anterior xD.

Uno ...por no decir él único del personal del fic se acerka a Ale -disculpe señorita pero no alcanzó presupuesto para el material de los actores u.u-

q'! y q' pasó con la plata q' les di? o.ó-

q' esperaba q' hiciera con 10 míseros dólares ¬¬...ni para pagarme les alcanza-

..U..jem...bueno..ya valla no más! . - el chiko de personal se va sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de m-i-s-i-a-s a las autoras-...personal incompetente ¬¬...para la próxima contratarmos a una iguana ¬¬ -Ale mira a los demás que aún seguían sin entender nada -tú, tú, y tú! se van del cuarto!– señalando a Keikosa, Yuskoso y...Kuwabaperro , q' había aparecido en el lugar d los hechos, respectivamente.

no keremos ..uauu!- el trío y Kuwabaperro..obio n.ñU respondieron con kara de pokos amigos.

a no? o.O –Ale más perdida q' surfista en Bolivia y con varios signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza (N/A: nada en contra de los Bolivianos n.ñU...los keremos mucho ;D) –

nos prometieron papeles estelares..y no me voy a mover de aki hasta que me hagan un acercamiento ¬¬ -Keikosa al parecer planeaba establecer su carpa de protesta.

aja...uauu! (N/A: ya pa q' les decimos ...si ya lo saben ¬¬U)

si ustedes no se van no podremos comenzar con el lime ¬¬

lime! x¬x -Haru aparece desde el séptimo infierno al costado de Ale babeando y con ojos en forma d corazón.

Haru volviste! n0n –Ale ya no se siente sóla en el mundo xD (chiste propio xDD)

volvió! o.ô –todos en unísono...nop podían creerlo..pero desafortunadamente tenían que hacerlo.

krei que estabas bajo mi zapato? o.O– todos miran a Hiei con kara de: what? -q'!...yo no la ví T.T-

El cuarto seguía en silencio tratando de procesar la información...hasta q' algo rompió el silencio.

ay...mi cabecita +0+ -Kuraricitos se soba su cabeza suavemente ...y personalmente...de una manera muy provocativa (N/A: ¬!) haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro y se viese iluminado por los caaaalidos rayos del sol; así mismo el vestido se había levantado un poko dejando descubiertos una muy bien formadas piernas y una imagen realmente cautivante

_y eso? o.oU –Ale pregunta intrigada._

_nop sé ..U ...e estado leyendo mutos fics últimante ..U- grandiosa excusa departe de Haru._

Hieicito con la boka tan abierta que llegaba hasta china y...kuando se despertó? o.ôU.

cierra la boka me arruinas la escenografía..¬¬ -Ale agarra la mandíbula de Hieicito y la cierra como dando un portazo.

chikos siento arruinar sus choko-aventuras..pero..-Yuskoso mira a Kurama...perdón Kuraricitos -jeje lindo vestido Kurama D –se ríe maliciosamente (N/A: que significa? o.O...kien sabe.. -.-U) -te ves muy "linda" xD

q'! Yusuke Urameshi! ..a mi nunca me dijiste q' me veía linda! o.ó- Keikosa da su grito de guerra tipo "Shina" y da unos giritos en el aire -TOMAAAAA!- Keikosa le tira una de esas cachetadas que dejan huellas en 3-D haciendo que Yuskoso cayera al suelo con el bulto en su mejilla derecha.

Hiei mira a Yusuke con una mirada que sería capas de partir las almas de su sola presencia...y voltea para mirar a Kurama.

traaalaa. Laaa...- Kuraricitos pensando en la inmortalidad del moskito.

¬¬U "kreo q' le afecto el golpe" –piensa Hiei.

jem ¬¬ - Haru se arregla? ..la garganta llamando la atención de todos los reunidos -como dijo Ale todos se tienen que ir!...kelu ver el lime x¬x

no keremos ¬¬! uauu– todos-(N/A: lo mismo xDD)

a si? ¬¬ - Inner haru pone la música de "Misión imposible"y Wicco alza el volumen al máximo- ahh! . ..ta muy alto (N/A: el volumen xD)

ap...lo siento– Wicco baja el volumen de la radio.

muto mejor n.n..ahora van a morir D- Haru saka unas cuchillas de sus cabellos.

o.oU en serio?- Ale mira asustada a Haru.

nop xP– Haru las vuelve a guardar xD-

Haru empieza a arrojarles cosas a todos en el cuarto...ya sean lámparas, escritorios, cuadernos, espejos...iglus..

todos estan lokos! . ...en especial este duo ¬¬...yo me kito –Yuskoso se tira por la ventana –hombre al agua! 0-

uauu uauu– Kuwabaperro como todo fiel perrito acompaña a Yuske y también se tira.

hey!..cuidado con el vestido o.ó- todos miran a Kuraricitos asustados -...que? o.oU..me esta empezando a gustar el vestidito .. (N/A: eso sonó raro ¬¬U)

Hieicito se sienta en una eskina, al lado de Wicco e Inner Haru, para mirar como se seka la pintura.

hay mi manikiur! . ...ahhh!- Keikosa eskiva un panal y sale corriendo por la ...puerta de atrás (N/A: habia puerta de atrás? ..U) -se la verán con mi agenteeeeeeee...-

Al fin sólo kedaban Hieicito y Kuraricitos que a duras penas habían logrado sobrevivir al la 3era guerra mundial.

aja!..que nop escucharon dije TODOS FUERA!– Haru como la loka que es empieza a arrojarles cosas a ellos también – fueraaa!- la loka..digo la ninia mueve los bracitos como loka.

Haru! a ellos no! O.O- Ale intenta detener a su amiga.

Haru empieza a arrojar a los tiernos animalitos del boske..mientras la musikita seguia sonando.

Hieicito y kuraricios se agachan en cámara lenta hacia atrás eskivando a un mapache con rabia muy al estilo "Matrix" y al mismo tiempo de que Ale apaga la radio donde sonaba la música. Todos pararon en seko.

Haru! a ellos no! ¬¬x-

gomen uu ..es que fue la emoción del momento T.T- Haru agacha la cabeza para disculparse.

¬¬U..- mirada asesina departe de Hiei y Kurama.

gomen u.u..-Haru agacha aún más la cabecita disculpándose nuevamente.

¬¬ ..-

ya se disculpó ...-Ale habla por su amiga sentenciada.

no es su culpa ser asi..o.ó..- el Inner de Haru (N/A: o Inner Haru..pa los q' no entendieron ¬¬U) entra en cesión.

asi nació..- dijo Wicco.

aja..o.ó..- carburando -oye...¬¬ -Haru se acerka a Wicco con intenciones de lapidarlo.

emm Haru kreo k debemos irnos.. ..U- dijo Ale en voz baja.

Por qué?- bueno a diferencia de Ale...Haru grita xD.

Ale asiendo despistadamente que volteara a ver a Hiei y a Kurama abrazados- entiendes .. ?-

Oooooh...ok bye bye -se va-.. espera...-Haru regresa, agarra el zorrito de peluche de Hiei- orasi bye bye n.n ..- y se va..de nuevo.

T.T.. Hiei

Ey! a donde vas yo lo kiero..- Ale se lo arrebata a Haru y así van discutiendo hasta la puerta y PAMMM, chokan kontra alguien..por no decir que arroyan a alguien.

ahh!..-Nuri tirada en el pasto con ojos dando vueltitas..-alguien apuntó la matrícula del camión?..0

o.o?  Haru y Ale

wiii...q' bonitas luces +- definitivamente Nuri estaba más en el más allá que en el más aka.

la matamos? o.O- Ale pregunta...aunque no hay muchas opciones para responder no?.

pobre ser debe tar sufriendo T-T ..vamos a darle los santos oleos- Haru se pone su traje de sacerdote que se llevó de la iglesia "San-wichito" -ehh..- se detiene en seko -...Ale sabes que se hace en etos momentos? n.ñU-

o.oU a mí no me preguntes- dijo Ale

buu buu..T-T...ya me kieres matar manita? T-T –Nuri se levanta como en el documental cuando-los-zombis-atakan.

ahh! ..un zombi! . ..Inner Haru..dijiste que nop existian los zombis T-T- Haru se esconde detrás de la primera cosa que ve..en este caso Ale xD.

Inner Haru saliendo de la habitación de los tortolitos junto con Wicco -pues nop existen o.oU-

espera Haru...ella...kreo que te conoce ..o.O- q' pasó?..pues en ese momento los planetas se alinearon y Ale pensó cuerentemente...eso pasó o.ó.

niña! ya te olvidaste de tu mana! T-T- Nuri aparece llorando en "mujer casos de la vida rural..digo real" xD.

traaa..laaa..laa. n.n...q'? o.O..wii! el zombi ta en la tele! 0- saben que es Haru no? n.ñU.

¬¬U  todos xD

"me pregunto como esque me junto con gente como esta?" ¬¬U- Wicco y las Inner pensaban conjuntamente (N/A: existe esa palabra? o.OU).

Haru la mira al zombi de pies a cabeza- io te conozco! n.n-

ya era hora ¬¬U "baka niña"- bueno esto dejó un gran vació emocional en Nuri.

eres la que estafó a Ale con su chocolate! XP

nani? o.O...- Ale mira a Nuri con su mirada "Jasón" -así q' fuiste tú! O.ó...ya verás!– Ale empieza a corretear a Nuri vestida de Jasón, con sierra incluida ...y Haru saka un cartelito que dice: ROUND 1 (sonido de platillo)-

Un gran silencio invade la zona de los pers. Imaginarios...hasta que Inner Haru se decide a hablarle a sus compañeros para detener esta sangrienta escena y evitar que alguien inocente salga herido -... oigan -.- el trabajo de padrino mágico aún sigue en pie..me acompañan? .. -

vamos! o.ó– los 3 se alejan del lugar.

**+... mientras tanto en el cuarto d la linda cabañita ...+**

oye tú... porqué me abrazas? 0lll0- dijo Hieicito,

que! yo?...pero si fuiste tu el que me abrazó ..- Kurama intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo..aunque no lo estaba logrando tan bien del todo..

Hieicito viendo que Kuraricitos lo tiene tomado de la cintura -oye tú maldito ¬¬ te comiste mi helado TOT-

erhh yo?– Viendo que Hieicito está BASTANTE cerca -pero todavía me queda un poco...-

Hieicito mirando a todos lados como un verdadero idiota u.u -DONDE?

aquí– Kuraricitos aprovecha que Hieicito movió su rostro para encararle que no veía helado por ninguna parte para besar los labios del jaganshi/osito, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces estira sus brazos para envolverlos en el cuello del pelirrojo y acercarlo más. (Nota: Hiei no es tonto ¬¬U).

El jaganshi acariciaba la cabellera de Kuraricitos con desesperación. Aquellos labios que mas de una vez en la serie de Yuyu-Hakusho quiso besar y que más de una vez besó en los miles de fan fics que se krearon sin su consentimiento y que hay por el mundo le incitaban a no querer soltarlo... momento que sintió arruinado al sentir como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se lanzaba sobre el suyo...

pesas o.ó- dijo Hieicito

cállate que tenemos algo pendiente ¬¬U; además no es mi culpa que seas una rata anémica... o.ó- Kurama empezó a insinuar a Hiei.

que dijiste! oo- dijo un furioso Hiei.

rata anémica..¬¬U

como me llamaste? O.ó- realmente Kurama no sabia si pensar si su amigo/amante sufría problemas de sordera aguda o algo así.

rata anémica! . ...-

q'? . - dijo Hiei.

OYE KIERES QUE TE LO GRAVE EN CD Y TE DE UNA COPIA! O QUE? ¬¬ - respondió Kurama que al parecer...ya se había cansado de esto.

jem..¬¬U- desafortunadamente Nuri interviene en la tan amena discusión T-T.

a sí u.uU  Hieicito y Kuraricitos.

Volvió a envolver los labios de Hieicito con los suyos. Su mano viajó por el cuerpo del menor despertando deseos en este. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la mano de Kuraricitos jugar con su vientre, acariciando la zona suavemente.

sabes algo? Me siento raro ¬¬- dijo Hieicito.

cómo? O.ó- hay no..ahora el sordo es Kurama ¬¬...esto es una epidemia ¬¬U.

Es que con ese traje te vez ridículo ¬¬U- dijo Hiei sin mucho convencimiento en esas palabras.

Hmm..a mi sí me guta nn..- Kurama mira a Hiei -..digo...estas diciendo que me lo quite?

Ehrrr- Hiecito se sonroja ante tal comentario pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

No alcanzó a responder cuando de pronto vió que Kuraricitos comenzaba a quitarse lentamente el vestidito (N/A: q' pena, se veia tan lindo O) dejando a la vista una esbelta figura apetecible para todo gusto acompañado solo de ropa interior negra... deleitando la vista de Hieicito a cada paso. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia el Jaganshi, siendo observado por este.

mejor ¬¬U te veías horrible así ¬¬U- así es...Hiei es tan acekible con la escena ¬¬X.

y tú? ¬¬U mejor kítate esas orejas... y de paso también te vas kitando la ropa ¬¬U- eso! aprende de Kurama o.ó!.

ah! Te sugiero mantenerte alejado de mí por lo menos medio metro me escuchaste!-

Quieren pasara ya a la accion? Mis dedos ya me estan doliendo ¬¬U- eso es manita! o.ó ya era hora de que pusieras mano dura . .

Ehm.. bueno ¬¬- dijo un no tan convencido Kuraricitos.

Tomó el frágil cuerpo por la cintura acercándolo al suyo. Un roce de labios. Solo eso, para después recorrer el cuello con la boca. Arrancando leves gemidos por parte del menor. El que poco a poco comenzó a mover sus brazos acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo.

Miró unas vez más los ojos del jaganshi, los que lo miraban impaciente. Embozó una leve sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los de Hieicito. Lo besó suavemente para luego aumentar la profundidad del beso. Fue guiando su cuerpo hasta la cama. Obviamente, la de Hieicito. ¿Esperaban que estuvieran en esas otras cosas llamadas cama? ¬¬U

**+... afuerita...+**

vuelve aki! No huyas cobarde! . ... –Ale se detiene y da un GRAN respiro- vu..el..ve...!..!...! –se kae con la lenguita para afuera-

te juro q' yo no fui! ..ah! –Nuri da un salto para eskivar al mapache con rabia- ...jeje almenos no esta vez! xD

Haru les entraga unas botellitas llenas de agua- tomen...n.n

arigatou Haru..- Ale toma/le arranca la botella -ah..-suspiro- hací ta mejor nxn

siee...q' buena está el agua +0+- dijo Nuri.

Ale akabando su agua -la seguimos?..-

bueno...-Nuri acepta y siguen la persecución mientras Haru saka su cartelito ahora de: ROUND 2 (sonido de platillo).

Wicco, Inner Haru e Inner Nuri en los estudios Nickelodeon, donde se graban los "Padrinos Mágicos" -... -.-U-

Y hací terminan las fantabulosas aventuras de nuestros amigos (N/A: almenos x hoy D)...apuesto q' no habían visto esta versión de "Ricitos de Oro"...a q' no? n.n

_**¬+¬+ Colorín colorado este capítulo se a terminado ¬+¬+**_

Ale: ...RE !

Haru:...VI !

Nuri:...EWS !

Todos: ja ne! n0n

bueno ya sabemos que no somos la gran cosa redactando..o.oU..pero almenos lo intentamos T-T

Apanón a mi manita! D –Nuri saka su bate d beisball.

buenu..ia sé que mi redacción es horrible T-T..y que mi vocabulario es muy..pero MUY limitado T-T..pero traten de comprender T-T –Haru llorando como Marìa Magdalena.

todos a la vez -bay bay!- (al estilo de Ale xD)...


End file.
